Question: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $9.47 each and baskets of apples for $4.92 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of apples. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the apples. Price of watermelons + price of apples = total price. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $14.39.